


What's an emperor without his empress?

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Cheating mention, Dad Hux, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, kylo is jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Request : I would like a oneshot where the reader is with hux (and pregnant 6 months) and they have a argument and he say "I do not even know if this is my son" and then you leave hurt to a flowery planet until give birth and Hux appear begging for forgiveness.





	What's an emperor without his empress?

**Author's Note:**

> I made Hux emperor because he deserves nice things after the shit he was put through The Last Jedi. Also, I need love and validation because I’m not sure if this is good.

"You're huge".

"Armie!" you scold your husband for describing you like that.

"No, love, I mean it. Look at your belly, so round and full for carrying my son. You're beautiful" he caresses your big belly smiling. "I can’t wait for two more months to get to know him".

"Oh" you exclaim when you feel your baby moving inside of you. "He just moved. I think he's excited to meet you too". Hux’s smiles gets wider to see how your belly skin moves from the kicks of the baby.

"I have some work to do. You know the galaxy order never rests”. Now that Hux became emperor of the galaxy he has been more busy but he promised to take a break once the baby is here so he can help you and enjoy family time.

"Ok, I'll finish some things of the baby's nursery" you try to get up from the chair but Hux is right. You're too huge and need his help.

"Thanks, love" you kiss him on the cheek. "Maybe I'll visit you later at your office".

"Oh are you trying to remember old times?" Hux mentions when your relationship was just beginning. You were infatuated with each other, most of the days you spent them bent over his desk, legs wide open. Good thing your relationship developed into something deeper.

You just wink at him and head towards the exit. Your laughter echoes in the corridors of the palace.

* * *

 

Hux's work day has been stressful and unbearable. Too many important things rest on his shoulders and he's responsible to make the decisions that will lead the galaxy to prosperity or ruin.

Emperor Hux this, Emperor Hux that, Emperor please look at this ... he's tired of hearing all those things on repeat. All he wants to do is come home to you so you can lay down in bed and hug you by the belly until the three of you fall asleep.

"Emperor" Kylo Ren enters Hux's office and makes a solemn bow. Great. His "adviser" Kylo Ren came to bother him. When Snoke was defeated Kylo was unable to prove he could be a good leader, overwhelmed by the problems and about to be overthrown he had to pass the power to Hux.

"Yes, Ren?" Hux tries to be polite. At the end of the day, you never know when a Force user might be needed.

Kylo takes a seat in a chair in front of Hux's desk and watches him for a moment. "You seem tired".

"I'm tired" Hux confirms him. But he's sure he didn’t come for that.

"How's the wife? The baby?"

"They're fine. Thank you" he doesn’t like to talk about you with Kylo. He seems dangerous, like he's jealous of everything Hux has achieved.

"You don’t believe that baby is yours, right?" Kylo says casually.

"Excuse me?" Hux asks offended.

"Trust me, the Force doesn’t lie. That baby is not yours” Kylo says and he looks at Hux waiting for his reaction.

"I have to go. Goodnight, Ren" Hux stands up abruptly. He trusts you, but Ren's words planted a doubt in his mind. What does he mean with the Force doesn’t lie?"

"Goodnight, Emperor," Kylo says mockingly.

 

* * *

 

"Hi, baby. Sorry I couldn’t visit you. I felt tired and took a nap. Your son is wearing me out" you greet Hux with a kiss as soon as you see him enter your bedroom.

"Mmm" he only groans.

"Are you hungry? I could prepare something for you while you change" you see how tired looks and feel bad.

"Ok, yeah, thank you" he answers you absentmindedly while he took out his jacket.

* * *

 

"How is it?" you're sitting in the diner table with your husband. You have chefs and servants to help you but like to cook for him. You prepared a roast beef hoping it'll cheer Hux's mood.

"Good" Hux chews in silence.

"Are you sure? Judging by your face, it doesn’t look good” you question him with your eyes. Tonight he looks absent, his head somewhere else.

"Well, (Y/N), have you thought that maybe I have other issues to think about rather than your stupid food?" he crashes his fork and knife against the plate.

"Armie ... what?" you're startled from what he just said and the tone he used.

"Where were you this afternoon?" he asks accusing you.

"Here, in our bed. I took a nap, I told you”.

"Don’t lie to me" he turns to look at you, his eyes full of jealousy and anger.

"I'm not. Where does all this come from?" you complain to him.

"I can’t trust nobody. Not even you" he stands up abruptly, chair almost falling to the floor.

"Armie, you know you can. What's wrong?" you stand up with difficulty, following him.

"You wanna know what's wrong? Fine. I'll tell you. I don’t wanna have a bastard as a son" he corners you against the table,

"What did you just say?" you ask shocked, not wanting to believe he has just said that to you.

"I don’t know if the child you’re carrying is my son" he lets out his stupid doubt.

You understand that he's tired, being emperor is definitely not an easy job. It must have been a difficult day, he carries too much by himself. But that's not excuse to accuse you as he just did. Never in your life would cross your mind to cheat on him. And you don’t have to put up with his doubts. "Goodnight, Armie" you sigh, leaving him alone.

That night Hux went to bed alone, Ren voice clouding his mind, making him feel so angry with you, with the way you left, not wanting to argue more. But the morning came and he saw everything in a different light, rested and with a clear mind he realized the stupidity he did.

He decided to give you a day on your own, but when it got dark and you didn’t come back, he started to worry.

* * *

 

"Ma'am, I need you to keep pushing" the doctor between your legs tells you for the fifth time.

"Armie, where are you? I need you!" between your pain and the worry for your baby safety you look for Hux unconsciously, this baby is going to split you in two and you're sure you're not gonna make it without your husband.

You spent the last two months of your pregnancy alone and now the moment you were so afraid of is here and you have to live it alone, in a room full of doctors and nurses.

* * *

 

"Emperor, we found her" a captain tells Hux. It's been three months and there's been no sign of you. Hux is losing his mind, thinking his son must have been born already and he hasn't heard from you.

"Where is she?" Hux is already preparing to go looking for you.

"In a planet named Felucia".

* * *

 

After a 5 hour trip and one hour more looking for your exact location, Hux gets inside the small house where you've been living for the past three months. It's a nice planet, full of flower and plants and a nice weather.

He slowly enters to what he supposes it’s the bedroom and he sees you asleep in the bed. His heart fills with love and joy for you but some low noises make him look at his right side.

There's a white crib and he can see some little arms moving. He gets closer with caution and then he sees a small bundle with hair as red as his and with eyes color (y/e/c).

"Shhh don’t wake up mommy" he whispers to the baby and carefully lifts him up. He tries not to cry but his emotions are too much.

"What are you doing with a baby that is not your son?" your voice makes him turn around and he sees you standing there, with a look full of resentment.

"(Y/N), he's so perfect. Look at his red hair, his tiny hands" he sobs. His son is here and he can’t believe how perfect and beautiful he is.

"I asked why are you carrying a baby that is not yours?" you spit all your anger saved from the last three months.

Hux aware that he owns you a big apology starts talking "I'm so sorry, (Y/N), I don’t know what happened to me".

"Put my baby back to his crib" you order him and he looks at you in awe. "Now!" you scream, forgetting that you could scared your son.

Not wanting to scream and argue in front of the baby he obeys you and puts your baby back to the crib. "I had no words to say in my defense except that day I was very tired and Kylo got into my head. I know it's not even a good excuse and nothing justifies what I told you. As soon as I meditated on things I realized how stupid I had been and my grave mistake" he apologies in shame.

"You were gone for almost 4 months" you complain.

"I looked for you as soon as I realized you left the palace. I foolishly thought that it had been only one argument. Now I see how much I hurt you" Hux is still crying but now it isn’t for happiness. He's so ashamed for his behavior.

"You missed the birth of your son. That's something you're never going to recover. I cried and called for you in the middle of labor. I have to go through all of the pain alone and scared. Not knowing if the baby was going to be fine. Or if I was going to live to take care of him " you begin to cry like him.

Hux drops to his knees and clings to you, tears run freely down his face, he’s sobbing loudly. "You’re so brave, love. I'm a total idiot but you're so brave. "

"I just wanted to have a family with you" you don’t want to touch him. You don’t feel sorry for him.

"And you still can have it, love. Please give me another chance, I just need another chance to prove how much I love you and my are" he begs you desperately.

"Never during the time we have been together I have doubted you".

"I know, (Y/N). Neither I of you. I will never listen to anyone but you" he tries to make you believe him.

You consider his words for a moment. "Get up. Stop being ridiculous" you demand on a dry tone.

"Yes, sorry" Hux stands up immediately.

"Listen to me carefully, Armitage Hux" you asseverate. Hux only nods, cleaning his tears with his hand. "I love you so much and that’s the only reason I'm gonna give you a second chance. But remember this well, one thing like you did and I swear this time you won’t see me or your son ever again. I don’t care how stressful is your job. I'm not a toilet for you to leave your shit in me”.

"Yes, love. I swear for my life you and my son will be my priority from now on. And I'll keep Ren as far as I can from us" he makes the oath to never fail at you again.

"Good" you nod, satisfied. "Now come, I want you to introduce you to your son".

You go to the crib and lift you up baby, then you put him in his father's arms. "Alexander Hux, this is your daddy. Daddy meet your sonAlexander”.

Hux just laughs and smiles, alternating his gaze between you and his son. His family is finally complete.

"Can we take a nap together like we used to? When he was in your belly?" he pleads you. You nod guiding him by the arm to the bed.

Once you're comfortably in bed, with your son in the middle, Hux touches your face and whispers "Come home with me".

"I'm your wife and your empress. I'll always be by your side" you lean against his touch, happy that your family is finally back together.


End file.
